The present disclosure relates in general to data transferring, and more particularly to transfer speed regulating.
Computer systems may include a host which is connected to a computer subsystem, such as a computer storage subsystem. The host may store and access data from the computer storage subsystem over a communications channel having a maximum throughput. Generally, the throughput is measured in data passed through the channel per a certain time period, such as bytes-per-second (B/sec). Computer storage subsystems may include a variety of components such as virtual tape storage systems, where hard disk drive storage is used to emulate tape drives and tape cartridges. In other storage subsystems, hard disk drives may be configured in a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) typology.